leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PhantomCruise/Champion Concept Remake: Ashinax, The Bladesman of Shadows
Ashinax, The Blademan of Shadows I have finally remade my concept!!! This is a remake of my previous champion concept which can still be found on my blog. This champion is made to be a jungler, with good sustain, and EXTREMELY fast, hit-and-run ganks. This champion is centered around high movement speed and gapclosers (there are THREE gapclosers) And because of this, his chasing ability is UNPARALLELED by any other champion in the game. He can literally chase you from one end of the map to the other with 500+ movement speed. I'm still pretty new to making blog pages on the wiki, so the formatting is probably a bit... weird. I put quite a bit of work into this as you may notice, so feedback would be awesome :D Lore Ashinax was once a proud soldier of the Ionian military. His skill with a blade was unmatched, and was even rumored to be the only man to ever defeat Master Lito, Irelia's father, in a sword duel. During the Noxian Invasion of southern Ionia, him and his regiment were tasked with secretly assassinating Noxian generals that were stationed in the occupied areas of Ionia. During the mission, they were discovered, and it became apparent with the Noxian troops massing around them, that they would not make it out alive. They fought valiantly, but one by one, they were struck down until only Ashanix was left. Ashinax fought for hours on end in a bloody rage, killing hundreds, if not thousands of Noxian soldiers before he was finally subdued by magic. While captive, he was held in a dark cell. He grieved over his decisions as a soldier that cost the lives of his entire regiment. He then vowed to take revenge on Noxus, but first, he needed to escape. He did not have any weapons to aid him, and thus, he drew power from the only thing he had - the shadows. He shattered his cell door and proceeded to kill all the guards in the prison. Proudly reclaiming his legendary sword, he left the prison in ruins. In the years that followed, he enacted his revenge, hunting down countless members of the Noxian military. However, all of the highest ranking Noxian leaders could only be found in one place: the League of Legends. And so, Ashinax joined the League, waiting for the day, that he will be able to kill every last Noxian. "Thousands have died by my blade, what makes you think you can get away?" - Ashinax Abilities : Note: This champion uses the energy mechanic like Shen, Akali, Kennen, and Lee Sin. * Passive – Embrace the Shadows ** (Innate) - After 5 seconds of being outside of enemy vision (i.e. you cannot be seen on the enemy’s map), you will begin to regenerate 0.3% of you maximum health every second and will gain an 30 flat movement speed. However, if you are curretly being spotted/seen by an enemy unit that is stealth (e.g. wards, stealthed champions), it will not deactivate and the regeneration and movement speed gain will remain. * Q – Cleaving Blade ** (Active) - Leaps a moderate distance (up to 600) and deals 20/40/60/80/100 (+1 per AD) physical damage to a single target and will stun them for 0.5 second. 1/2 of that damage will be dealt to surrounding enemies around the target (150 radius around the target) and will knock them back 75 distance. After using Cleaving Blade, Ashinax is immune to all slows for 3 seconds. Every enemy unit hit refunds 10 energy. Will proc on-hit effects (including critical strikes), but only to the single target ** Cost: 75 Energy ** Cooldown: 14/12/10/8/6 seconds * W – Shadow Reave ** (Active) - Ashanix swings his blade that has been empowered by shadows, dealing 10/20/30/40/50 (+0.5 per bonus AD) phsyical damage in a cone in front of him (45 degree cone, 400 distance) and will propel Ashinax backwards (400 distance). If this hits an enemy champion, Shadow Reave can be cast again within the next 5 seconds free of cost. Cooldown begins after 2nd cast. ** Cost: 50 Energy ** Cooldown: 14/12/10/8/6 seconds * E – Shadow Trail ** (Active) - Instantly deals 20/40/60/80/100 (+1 per AD) physical damage to a single target (within 800 range) and snares them for 0.5 seconds. This will apply on-hit effects (including critical strikes). The target will leave a trail where ever they walk for 6/7/8/9/10 seconds. While on this trail, Ashinax gains 30/40/50/60/70 flat movement speed. The target will also be revealed for the duration. ** Cost: 75 Energy ** Cooldown: 20/18/16/14/12 seconds * R – Shadow Blade ** (Passive) - Ashinax will gain 1 movement speed for every 2% of health missing from all nearby enemy champions (within sight range) ** (Active) - Inflicts a target with a wound (200 range) that will cause 0.1/0.3/0.5 (+0.1 per every bonus 50 AD) physical damage to be dealt for every one distance that the champion travels while this lasts. Lasts 4/5/6 seconds. ** Cost: 50 Energy ** Cooldown 140/120/100 Seconds Notes * His passive gives Ashinax regeneration and bonus movement speed; however, it revolves around a simple concept. As long as you are not seen by the enemy, as in, you cannot be located on their map, the passive will activate. However, it doesn't count if a enemy unit that has vision of you is stealthed. So basically, you can't use this to check wards. * Cleaving Blade is considered a dash for in-game mechanics; therefore, it will not allow you to avoid AOE spells, traps (e.g. Caitlyn trap), etc. * For Shadow Reave, it propels Ashanix backwards, although this might seem like a confusing concept, think of Caitly and her knockback. * Shadow Reave's damage is dealt from where Ashanix is when he casts the spell, not where he is propelled to. * The trail itself for Shadow Trail, does not reveal the fog of war, only the champion itself will be revealed. However, like Nocturne’s Duskbringer, it WILL show through fog of war. * For Clarification purposes, Cleaving Blade is a point-and-click spell, Shadow Reave is a skillshot, and Shadow Trail is a point-and-click spell as well. * As a side note, if you guys are wondering, the ultimate is INDEED inspired by BloodSeeker from Dota :D Category:Custom champions